Participants in this research study are between the ages of 21 and 90 and either: 1) have no known neurological disease and are not taking medications that might affect coordination and speed, or 2) have early Parkinson's disease and are not taking levodopa. The purpose of this study is to determine the speed with which subjects can tap two counters and how age, mood, and time of day may affect the performance of this task.